


Your Sunflower

by thewiredgalaxy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I wrote this instead of an essay, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: Indrid constantly stealing Duck's warmth is like a moth to a flame, or a sunflower staring at the sun. But Indrid does more than steal Duck's warmth, and Duck doesn't know if it is also the same way around. He hopes so, as much as he's too anxious to admit it.





	Your Sunflower

Duck had to admit it. It was nice being able to spend time outside with Indrid without him being bundled up in countless layers. That didn’t mean that Indrid was sporting his signature white tank top with a pair of shorts, even if it was a hotter than average day. No, he still had on a pair of grey joggers and a light navy blue hoodie - which hid his white tank - and he was curled up next to Duck with his head on his shoulder as they sat on the top step of the lodge porch. It was no doubt that he was stealing Duck’s warmth. Not that he minded. It was kind of a routine for them at this point when Indrid was anywhere outside his winnebago. 

Although, their closeness had made the other members of Amnesty Lodge question their relationship. Indrid was the closest to Duck at the lodge and would be often found around him. It wasn’t hard for people to make assumptions that they were closer than they actually were. Not that they were anything (but Duck could hope). But especially as the weather warmed and Indrid ventured out of his trailer a bit more often, people would voice their suspicions when Indrid was out of earshot. It didn’t help their not dating case that Indrid would choose to wander after Duck, keeping close to zap his warmth. Like a moth to a flame. 

“Like a sunflower to the sun…” Duck muttered to himself, Indrid cocking an eyebrow and pulling back to look up at him.

“Oh, I wasn’t expecting that,” Indrid mumbled as a small smirk tugged at his lips and Duck became extremely flustered.

“I- I didn’t… I thought-!” Duck found himself at a loss, trying to pull together pieces for a lie but continuously dropping them. He thought he had thought that, not said anything.

Indrid laughed, placing a gentle hand on his thigh. “It’s alright, there was a couple different things you could have said but I had my money on you being a little cliche and saying I’m a ‘moth to a flame.’” 

“Yeah, uhh, I did think it but I was also thinking of other sayings like it,” Duck explained, his face red as he picked at a stray string on his shorts and kept his eyes off Indrid. 

“I liked it. It’s a more fresh saying. And while, yes, I do love my warmth, I don’t necessarily want to go into into a flame.” Indrid smiled reassuringly, once he caught Duck’s gaze. 

‘Although you set my heart ablaze,’ Duck thought to himself, praying he hadn’t opened his mouth again and Indrid gave his knee a small squeeze when he turned to look at him.

“But I guess that makes me your sunflower, doesn’t it? I do just follow after your warmth,” Indrid hummed, cuddling in closer to Duck. Who thought he might just explode if the creaking of the lodge door opening and Barclay’s voice hadn’t sounded behind him.

“Hey, Duck, a Ranger Juno is calling for you,” he said, holding back a chuckle at Duck’s reddened expression of surprise and embarrassment.

“Uh- yeah. I’ll-. I’ll be right there,” Duck stuttered as he quickly got up, Indrid pulling away and watching him scurry inside.

“Is Duck doing alright?” Barclay asked, tilting his head to the side as Indrid slowly got to his feet to head inside. 

“He’s alright, he’s just trying to figure some things out,” Indrid answered, glancing over at Duck as he tired to find the words to explain to Juno on why he was late for work. “It’ll be alright soon enough, though.”

~^~^~^~

Indrid had insisted on Duck coming back to Amnesty Lodge when he finished his shift, even if he’d be getting home late. Duck found Indrid relaxing on the bed when he came in the room, drawings torn from his sketchbook scattered on the bed. 

“Don’t worry, there are no bad visions among them. Just a bunch of small ones I’m trying to put together,” Indrid hummed as he began to collect them into a pile, placing them on the nightstand for Duck to have room to join him on the bed. “How was work?”

Duck shrugged, taking off his hat and suspenders before he took off his shirt. It seemed to have gotten warmer since the sun went down - or Indrid had the heater cranked before he got back to make up for his warmth being gone. That thought made Duck blush as he thought back to what Indrid had said before about him being Duck’s sunflower to his (unsaid) sun. But he shook his head from that train of thought before he got so flustered again.

“It was alright. Juno chewed me out a bit for being late, but it was uneventful past that,” he said, laying his shirt on the chair in the corner of the room before he joined Indrid on the bed. He could feel his face heat up as his previous thought came back to him when Indrid curled up beside him, turning to a new page in his sketchbook as Duck draped an arm over his shoulders. “Am I allowed to watch you draw or is it visions I’m not supposed to see?”

“I’m just going to draw for fun for the time being, you can do as you please,” Indrid assured him as he nestled in closer and took his conte pencil to the page. Duck glanced to his page and noticed Indrid was drawing a sunflower, but the backside of it. The front was facing the sun. Half of Duck it was just Indrid being inspired by what he had said earlier. The other half was quietly hoping it was a metaphoric drawing of them.

“That’s a real nice drawing you got started there,” Duck said in a slight mumble, his thumb unconsciously rubbing Indrid’s shoulder. “I guess you were, uh, inspired by what I said before?”

“You could say that,” Indrid hummed, giving Duck a brief glance as a smile played on his lips. It caught Duck a bit off guard, making his face redden more. He just simply gave a nod in response, staying quiet for the moment with his thoughts. 

Indrid wasn’t trying to hint at anything, was he? Duck had spent most of his shift thinking about Indrid’s amusement of what he’d said. The gentle touch on his knee. ‘That makes me your sunflower.’ Did Indrid want to take their relationship to another level? Did Duck? 

He had thought about it more than once. But whenever he had thought about actually wanting to say something about it, Duck most often found himself unable to speak. When he could get some words out they’d be incoherent and disjointed that’d have to drop the subject. He did like how things were currently, and he wouldn’t complain either way if feelings were accepted or rejected. But he wouldn’t complain if they were accepted. Especially if it meant he could potentially kiss Indrid. That thought had crossed his mind more times than he could count. Duck sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, catching the attention of Indrid.

“Something on your mind, Duck?” he mused, and Duck noticed he had sketched a rough portrait of his profile as he’d been zoning out. 

“Uhhh… Thoughts?” Duck muttered, trying and failing to figure out a good lie but coming up empty. He could feel himself getting tongue-tied already, his mouth clamping shut. He figured Ingrid could sense the tension - or saw it happen- when he pushed his sketchbook and conte into his lap.

“You don’t have to say anything verbally, if you don’t want to,” Indrid said and Duck nodded, taking what he was offered and quickly scrawling a message on the paper.

“‘What do you think about us?’” Indrid read the question allowed, looking up at Duck who just glanced away. “I like us. I enjoy being in your presence, and not just for your warmth.” He paused for a moment to give a small laugh. “You’re a very good and sweet person, Duck, and I value having you in my life and as such a close companion.”

Duck wrote in the sketchbook again. ‘Have you ever thought about us being’ was all he wrote before he turned the book back to Indrid. He didn’t want to properly finish the question. He was too embarrassed. Plus, he figured Indrid would take the hint of what he wanted to say.

“Closer?” Indrid inquired, wondering if his guess was correct as he looked up at Duck, who gave a quick nod. “I have thought about it a few times and a few visions have come to me where we are. And I’ve never objected to either. The idea of it warms me.” 

Duck let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and he could feel relief come over him. He relaxed more into the bed and Indrid’s form. Indrid shifted himself so that he could wrap an arm around Duck’s middle, resting his head on his shoulder and glancing up at him.

“I’m okay if you don’t want things to change,” Indrid said softly, giving Duck a gentle squeeze. “There’s no pressure for you to do anything you don’t want to do, Duck.”

Duck nodded and wrote once more on the paper. He was about to show the sketchbook to Indrid but added one more thing before he did.

“‘I’d really like it if we were closer. Romantically,’” Indrid read allowed and Duck could feel himself sweating buckets. “I will say, I would like the same.”

When Indrid turned his head upwards to match Duck’s gaze, Duck melted at the genuine smile and blush he found on Indrid’s face. He swallowed hard and looked to the ceiling, trying to gather his words so he wouldn’t have to write them down again.

“Can I…” he started to say, letting out a small, forced breath of frustration. But Indrid stayed quiet, letting Duck finish. “Can I kiss you…?”

“Of course,” Indrid hummed, shifting once again but moving so his head was closer to Duck’s.

Duck brought a shaky hand up to his face, cupping his cheek and pressing their lips together softly. It was a gentle kiss, more for Duck’s sake of him being so nervous. But neither of them minded. Their lips moved against each other’s with care. And Duck was in heaven. He almost didn’t want to break the kiss, but Indrid pulled back and looked at Duck over the tops of his glasses. His eyes were warm and aflame with passion. Indrid’s mouth was pulled back in a large smile - and not his signature creepy one. It was sweet and full of love. If Indrid wasn’t holding on to him he figured he could float away.

“Hey, come back to me now, Duck,” Indrid murmured, stroking his side before he gave him another squeeze. 

“Sorry. I was just… I think my brain melted,” Duck laughed, pushing his hair out of his face. 

“You may be my sun, but I think your brain should stay in a more solid state,” Indrid giggled as he kissed Duck’s cheek.

Duck laughed again, still in disbelief and awe as he looked into Indrid’s eyes. “Anything for you, my sunflower…”

**Author's Note:**

> btw i didnt state it in the fic but duck is 100% trans  
> also i was partially inspired by sunflower from spiderverse bc thats a bop  
> also also if you wanna find/follow me else where just look for @ thewiredgalaxy !


End file.
